


All your children here all dressed to kill and end this night

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: «Allora, il punto è nostro padre. Nostro padre ha bisogno di noi: di nuovo.»





	All your children here all dressed to kill and end this night

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata dopo la fine del libro, per il semplice fatto che DOVEVO inserire i pupi di Loki. Magari la continuo, magari la mollo qui. Il plot c'è pure, dipende se c'è anche la pesantezza di culo, lol.

Fa caldo a New Orleans, quest'estate, più caldo del solito, e le temperature non scendono neppure la sera. Tutto ciò, però, non scoraggia né gli abitanti né, soprattutto, i turisti, che la notte escono dalle loro case per riempire i molteplici locali della città. Il bar in questione è troppo affollato e la musica è così alta che per parlare – o, almeno, per farsi sentire – bisogna urlare. Il fumo delle sigarette, poi, ha creato una nebbiolina artificiale che isola ogni tavolo come se fosse un'isola in mezzo al mare. Per sentire cosa stanno dicendo gli altri bisogna essere molto vicini e, per trovare qualcuno, bisogna superare la nuvola di fumo che lo circonda.

L'ideale per non essere visti. E per parlare senza essere ascoltati.

Nell'angolo più isolato del locale ci sono infatti tre persone – due ragazzi e una ragazza – che sorseggiando grandi boccali di birra. Sembrano trovarsi perfettamente a loro agio in quell'ambiente, come se fossero andati lì proprio per parlare senza essere né visti né ascoltati.

La ragazza è vestita con una felpa nera e dei pantaloni aderenti dello stesso colore. Ai piedi porta un paio di Dr. Marteens. Il suo look potrebbe essere facilmente definito "dark", ma non è certo questo il dettaglio che colpisce di più del suo aspetto. Infatti è il volto della ragazza quello che, solitamente, catalizza l'attenzione di tutti: per una metà, quella destra, è candido, delicato, puoi quasi vedere le lentiggini affiorare qua e là sulle guance. I capelli sono biondi e le labbra rosse come un frutto maturo. L'altra metà della faccia, quella sinistra, invece, è come deturpata da un'ustione o, peggio, da una necrosi: la pelle è nera come il carbone, e come il carbone sembra ancora ardere, le labbra sono secche e scure, i capelli sembrano rasati e sono di un colore tendente al grigio.

Se la ragazza non fosse quasi completamente vestita, la stessa bicromia si potrebbe osservare anche sul resto del suo corpo.

Ma, se ad una prima occhiata quasi tutti sussultano, ad un occhio più attento e paziente quel corpo così sfigurato finsice per apparire affascinante. O addirittura attraente. La parte destra della ragazza sembra ancor più bella in contrasto con l'altra, e quindi, di conseguenza, la parte sinistra appare quasi piacevole, nel contesto.

Ma a lei di quello che pensa la gente importa meno di niente. Le basterebbe fare un'azione banale come spazzare per terra, o camminare in mezzo a loro, o schioccare le dita perché—no, ma questa è decisamente un'altra storia. Vecchia, lontana nello spazio e nel tempo e che non interessa più a nessuno. Se no lei non sarebbe di certo così debole e ridotta a parlare in un luogo come quello.

Un tempo lei aveva un regno e un trono, per ricevere gli ospiti, adesso tutto quello che può permettersi è un tavolo pulito male in un bar di New Orleans, con birre nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili a quelle che si bevevano a casa sua.

Gli altri due ragazzi, invece, non hanno segni particolari. O, almeno, li hanno, ma non _particolari_ come i suoi. Quello che sembra essere il più grande è solo un po' troppo peloso e ha dei denti canini più aguzzi del dovuto. L'altro ha gli occhi che tendono al giallo e un leggero difetto di dizione quando deve pronunciare le "s". Tutte cose che, per essere notate, richiederebbero non trovarsi in un locale troppo rumoroso e troppo pieno di fumo.

Continuano a bere senza dire una parola, i loro boccali che, nonostante i continui sorsi più che generosi, risultano sempre pieni. Poi, finalmente – sulle note di una canzone dei Black Sabbath pompate dalle casse poco sopra le loro teste – il silenzio viene rotto.

«So che è un po' che non ci vediamo e che negli ultimi anni ci siamo persi di vista, sparsi com'eravamo per questo continente enorme» inizia la ragazza, che sembra essere la più giovane dei tre ma probabilmente anche la leader del gruppo. «Mi dispiace. E, soprattutto, mi dispiace doverci riunire in un'occasione simile».

«Arriva sssubito al dunque, sssorella. Non tenerci sssulle ssspine» la incita il ragazzo con il difetto di pronuncia.

«D'accordo, d'accordo, saltiamo i convenevoli. Tanto non mi sono mai piaciuti» replica lei. «Allora, il punto è nostro padre. Nostro padre ha bisogno di noi: di nuovo.»

«Nostro padre è morto, Hel» interviene il ragazzo che assomiglia ad un lupo, rimasto in silenzio fino a questo momento. «Come può avere bisogno di noi?»

La ragazza sorride, mostrando una dentatura per metà perfetta e splendente e per l'altra metà vecchia e marcia. «Proprio perché è morto ha bisogno di noi, Fenrir» risponde Hel. La sua bocca è piegata all'insù, ma la sua voce è gelida come il luogo in cui ha regnato per anni. E forse continua a regnare. Non lei, un'altra Hel, una che questa landa desolata che sono gli Stati Uniti non l'ha mai vista. Per sua fortuna. Ma sta divagando con i pensieri. Non le era mai successo e ultimamente le succede spesso, sempre. Forse è quello che gli umani chiamano lutto, forse è vero che l'America non è un paese per dèi, tutto quello che sa è che si sente debole. E colpevole. E che suo padre le manca e lo rivuole indietro.

«E che avresti intenzione di fare?» la sollecita Fenrir, prima di bere un altro sorso di birra con aria annoiata. 

«Se avessi ancora i miei pieni poteri sarebbe facilissimo. Mi basterebbe una parola, un ordine, e lui potrebbe tornare sulla terra. Solo che i miei poteri non li ho quasi più e quindi bisogna ricorrere a soluzioni alternative» l'ultima frase la dice abbassando lo sguardo per un istante e i suoi fratelli possono scorgervi un baratro di tristezza. Ma solo per poco, perché poi la determinazione copre tutto.

«Dobbiamo trovare il figlio di Odino. O Wednesday, come si faceva chiamare prima di crepare» spiega, infine. «So che è tornato dalla morte, quindi lui saprà come funzionano le cose in questo mondo».

«Ssstai parlando di Baldur?» le domanda il fratello.

«Adesso si chiama Shadow, pare. Però, sì, sto parlando di lui, Jormungandr».

«E cosa ti fa pensare che voglia aiutarci?» domanda Fenrir. «Del resto nostro padre lo ha già ucciso una volta e tu hai collaborato attivamente per non farlo tornare in vita, mi pare». Hel sorride al ricordo: quella era la prima volta che aveva dato una grossa mano a suo padre. Non hanno mai avuto molte opportunità d'incontrarsi e stare insieme, però, con la trovata del "Baldur potrà tornare in vita solo se tutti gli abitanti dei nove mondi piangeranno per lui", lo aveva reso davvero orgoglioso. Aveva dato agli Asi la speranza di riabbracciare il più splendente degli dèi, per poi togliergliela quando Loki, trasformato in gigantessa, non aveva versato alcuna lacrima.

«E poi» continua Fenrir «c'è stato tutto questo casino della battaglia fra dèi. E, davvero, non credo che Baldur o Shadow o come diavolo si chiama sarà ben disposto nei confronti di nostro padre e della sua progenie».

Hel scaccia il senso di colpa per non aver potuto aiutare suo padre come durante il Ragnarök – "Non voglio che accada nulla, a te e ai tuoi fratelli, non questa volta", le aveva detto Loki, in un raro momento di tenerezza, e l'aveva pregata di starne fuori – e nasconde qualsiasi emozione dietro una risata. «Ci aiuterà proprio perché è Baldur: il più splendente e disgustosamente buono degli dèi. E poi siamo i suoi cuginetti, dopotutto. E alla famiglia non si può mai dire di no».

«Quindi, cosssa vorresssti fare?» domanda Jormungandr.

«Mollare tutto e andare a cercare Shadow» risponde Hel, per poi bere un lungo sorso di birra.

«Tu la fai facile, hai la tua band e ora che non sei in tour puoi fare quello che vuoi» la frena Fenrir. «Ma noi abbiamo i nostri impegni e—»

«Vuoi dire che qualsiasi stronzata di Miðgard è più importante della vita di nostro padre?» salta su Hel, alzando ulteriormente la voce. «Vuoi dire questo?»

La mano di Jormungandr le avvolge il braccio come nelle spire di un serpente. «No, sssorella, vogliamo sssemplicemente dire» dice fissando Fenrir negli occhi con uno sguardo quasi ipnotico «che abbiamo bisssogno di un po' di tempo per sssistemare i nossstri affari. Poi sssiamo pronti a ssseguirti fino in capo al mondo.»

Fenrir annuisce con lo sguardo un po' assente.

«Di quanto tempo avete bisogno?» domanda Hel. «Una settimana può bastarvi?»

«Una sssettimana direi che può andare» risponde il fratello, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del maggiore. «Vero, Fenrir?»

«Sì» risponde semplicemente l'altro.

Hel sa che questo non è giocare pulito, ma più di un millennio di permanenza fra gli esseri umani non le ha minimamente instillato il senso di colpa: non fa parte di lei, della sua cultura, della sua famiglia. E questo renderebbe suo padre ancora più orgoglioso.

Ha ottenuto quello che voleva e tanto le basta. Si alza dal tavolo, quindi, e con un cenno del capo saluta i sue due fratelli. Si rivedranno fra una settimana, Hel ne è certa. Possono essere due stronzi – e non è che lei sia da meno – però le vogliono bene almeno quanto ne vogliono a loro padre e, perciò, manterranno la parola data.

I tre si scambiano un'ultima occhiata, carica di lealtà, affetto e – ma questo nessuno lo ammetterà mai, nemmeno lei, che è la cocca di papà e quella che si è esposta più di tutti – dolore, e poi Hel esce dal locale, inoltrandosi nell'oscurità della notte del profondo sud degli Stati Uniti, alla ricerca di un posto dove stare da sola e riflettere. Ha una settimana per pianificare tutto fin nei minimi dettagli, perché appena l'ingranaggio si metterà in moto dovrà essere perfetto. Anche se suo padre era un amante del rischio, sapeva bene come evitarlo. E lo ha insegnato a Hel, la più brillante e potente dei figli che ha avuto con Angrboða, ironicamente proprio in occasione dell'uccisione di Baldur.

Le servirà una lancia di frassino.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Questa storia partecipa al contest [Wordsmith](http://harriet-yuuko.livejournal.com/136578.html) indetto da **harriet_yuuko** sul suo LJ.  
> \- Grazie a **neera_pendragon** per il betaggio ♥.


End file.
